Ultra 101+: Episode 6
The 6th episode of Ultra 101+. It contains "Headphones X" and "Hipster Nice". Headphones X Mebius: *runs into room* Guys! We just got more info on the whole “Ultraman X” thing! Everyone: *grumble* Zoffy: Fine, let’s hear it. Mebius: Oh Zoffy, I see you're still here. Zoffy: Of course I’m still here boy, now let’s get on with it. Mebius: Okay, so as it turns out all that previous info was a misconception. He’s not actually a soldier, nor is he connected to the garrison. Shin: Then what is he? Mebius: *holds up phone and plays Shin & Jack: WHAT? Mebius: Yep, looks like he’s just the mascot of the new Headphones. Seven: Well that’s anti-climatic. Zero: *enters room, see’s video* Oh, watching the new Headphones X add-Wait. Exe? What’s he doing there? Everyone: Exe!? You know him?! Zero: Yeah, he’s my buddy. You know, he comes over every once in awhile. The guy who’s always wearing headphones. Mebius: Aohh… FLASHBACK Exe: *listening to music* Mebius: Can I have a listen? Exe: ...sure… *takes off headphones and puts them on Mebius’ head* Headphones: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=09vzISkl4c0 Mebius: *ears blow up* PRESENT Mebius: Right… that guy. Zero: He did talk about auditioning for the new commercial, but I didn’t think he’d actually try, much less get the part. Heh, the more you know. THE END (Don't forget to buy your own Headphone X today! ;P) Hipster Nice AND NOW FOR SOMETHING COMPLETELY DIFFERENT Nice: I wear my Color Timer on the side of my chest cause it’s just flashing forward like that, -takes sip of Organic, Soy, Locally-Sourced Blah Blah Blah Something Latte- HIPSTER NIESU, HIP-u-STAH HIP-u-STAH, HIP-u-STAH NIESU! --- Nice: I liked Sofubi before Sofubi were a thing. -takes sip of Organic, Soy, Locally-Sourced Blah Blah Blah Something Latte- HIPSTER NIESU, HIP-u-STAH HIP-u-STAH, HIP-u-STAH NIESU! --- Nice: Ultraman Tiga is just way too mainstream for me. -takes sip of Organic, Soy, Locally-Sourced Blah Blah Blah Something Latte- HIPSTER NIESU, HIP-u-STAH HIP-u-STAH, HIP-u-STAH NIESU! --- Nice: My favorite toku is Rainbow Man. -takes sip of Organic, Soy, Locally-Sourced Blah Blah Blah Something Latte- HIPSTER NIESU, HIP-u-STAH HIP-u-STAH, HIP-u-STAH NIESU! --- Nice: Supahbeasts have the best Kaiju design. -takes sip of Organic, Soy, Locally-Sourced Blah Blah Blah Something Latte- HIPSTER NIESU, HIP-u-STAH HIP-u-STAH, HIP-u-STAH NIESU! --- Nice: I just bought the greatest Ultraman movie on Blue-ray; Hanuman and the 5 Ultra Brothers! -takes sip of Organic, Soy, Locally-Sourced Blah Blah Blah Something Latte- HIPSTER NIESU, HIP-u-STAH HIP-u-STAH, HIP-u-STAH NIESU! --- Nice: Get this, I sold the rights to an American Ultraman Motion Picture to Chaiyo. -takes sip of Organic, Soy, Locally-Sourced Blah Blah Blah Something Latte- HIPSTER NIESU, HIP-u-STAH HIP-u-STAH, HIP-u-STAH NIESU! --- Nice: Ultraman Elite is the greatest Ultra evah, besides Ginga of course. -takes sip of Organic, Soy, Locally-Sourced Blah Blah Blah Something Latte- HIPSTER NIESU, HIP-u-STAH HIP-u-STAH, HIP-u-STAH NIESU! --- Nice: Like my watch? It’s a Super Hyper Utility Watch. I guess you could call it a SHUWatch! -takes sip of Organic, Soy, Locally-Sourced Mixed with Pepsi, Coke, and MtnDew Latte- HIPSTER NIESU, HIP-u-STAH HIP-u-STAH, HIP-u-STAH NIESU! --- Nice: Wondering why I’m drinking a different drink? Well, all the other hipsters drink Oragnic, Soy, Locally-Sourced Blah Blah Blah Something Latte, it’s way too mainstream now. -takes sip of Organic, Soy, Locally-Sourced Mixed with Pepsi, Coke, and MtnDew Latte- HIPSTER NIESU, HIP-u-STAH HIP-u-STAH, HIP-u-STAH NIESU! Category:HoshinoKaabi